


Cloak and Dagger

by Nixoid (orphan_account)



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Mother 4
Genre: Dystopian World, Gen, Massive Conspiracy Theories, Multiple Universes, Temporal Paradox, Totalitarian Governments, War-Torn World, tags to be updated as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nixoid
Summary: A massive Refinement of the story known as Radioactive Cognition, also written by me. I thought it was a big mess and deserved to have a remake. The main story holds true with loads of changes in the plot.Awakened with amnesia, Travis is dragged into a dystopian world with little memories of his life. He accompanies an old friend with the sole intent of reclaiming his memories. But realities that may seem too good to be true, probably is. [A fanfiction about the project formerly known as Mother 4. Contains OCs, spoilers from the games and perhaps other fanfictions. Read at your own risk.]





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Cloak and Dagger seemed a more fitting title for what I was trying to achieve for this story. Most of the OC's are gone, and the plot has been refined greatly, a change desperately needed for this story. Some people really liked it, so I'm gonna try again. Feedback and criticism is welcome and always appreciated.

> _Our galaxy consists of some 300 billion stars. Around half are orbited by planets, and it is said that on average, conditions on two of a star's planet are suitable for life. No great leap of imagination is needed to believe the universe must be home to a myriad of life forms. But what sorts of intelligence would develop on these worlds? That is truly beyond our imagination. What's more, we cannot say that our universe is the only universe. At the quantum level, until a wavefunction collapses upon observation, Mother 4 is alive and dead as a superposition of states. The moment observation occurs, these two possibilities branch into separate worlds, with the universe continuing to split infinitely. If the universe splits without end, it's possible it could eventually recreate scenes from the past. And if those things played out differently, it wouldn't negate what happened in our reality - a paradox would simply mean another future. The following is one possible story in one possible universe, born of paradox, after paradox, after paradox..._

* * *

 

To remember his own birth vividly. He was really special.

It all started with the light at the end of the tunnel. He didn't know where he was at the time but remembered every detail.

He was in his mother's womb.

Darkness surrounded him until he felt a constant pushing motion. The light edged closer and closer until he popped out. Just like that. He come to light in a room full of doctors and what seemed to be his family.

He remembered the sound of him crying. What for? He doesn't even know.

"Honey, look! Our new baby boy!" A woman was saying.

"Well, dear, it's official. We have too many boys in the family." replied a man.

The hospital room was filled with laughter.

"Well, it's time for the moment of truth."

_**Name this child.** _

“Our child. We have … and … What would be a good complement to that?”

“Let’s name him Raz! I bet he’s gonna have a secret to hide!” a young voice replied.

“No! I name baby brobber Mattew!” another responded.

 “I’ve got one. How about Travis? He’ll be the binding force to our family and everyone else in his life.”

“Travis! This child is named Travis! And like our two boys, he’ll go far. He could conquer the world if he wanted to! Sure, he might bicker with the another. But in the end, they need each other. All three of them.”

Positive vibes soon diminished as the child heard a distressed voice. The heartrate monitor began rapidly beating faster and faster. The room turned moody, everyone began panicking. Doctors and Nurses frantically racing back and forth, terror filling their voices.

“Don’t you die on me, damn it! Travis!” A boy's voice demanded.

“Travis wake up! It can’t end like this! Open your eyes!” A girl cried.

“I know you can hear me Travis. If you were to fall, what would happen to the rest of us?” Another boy said. While calm spoken, it was riddled with worry.

The memory became cloudy. It faded away into darkness.

So many questions, so little answers.

.

.

.

_=+zzZZISSss+=_

.

.

.

Travis finally opened his eyes. Expecting to see the rushing of doctors and nurses with desperate expressions, he instead saw in front of him just one doctor and one nurse. The room was dim, the lack of light from the window indicated that it was night time. He looked around. Everything was quiet, only the sound of footsteps and wheels rolling can be heard from the hallway. The heartbeat monitor beeped steadily at about 70 beats per minute.

“You’ve awakened up earlier than expected.” The doctor noticed. “A few weeks before schedule. I guess this gives me more time to catch you up.”

Travis said nothing. He only studied the doctor’s face.

“Do you have difficulty speaking? Do you understand the words I am saying? Just nod.”

Travis did what he was told.

“Now, allow me to explain the current predicament you’re in. You’ve suffered fatal wounds in an accident, yet you’ve managed to pull through. You were on the verge of death before the doctors managed to rouse your heart. However, given the fact that we weren’t fast enough, you’ve fell prey to a nine-month coma.”

Travis tilted his head slightly and raised a brow. He seemed perfectly fine. Looking down at his limbs, he expected to be missing an arm, but thankfully only scars were present.

“Based on the brain tests we have here, you’ve seemed to developed amnesia. We aren’t sure whether or not this isn’t true, so we’d like to confirm it with a series of tests. Do you remember your name?”

“Travis.” The boy responded.

“Full name?”

“Nope. Just remember Travis.”

“What about your friends and family?”

Travis thought for a second, then shook his head. Even with the flashback, he couldn’t quite make out who was and wasn’t there.

“Any recollection of the events that happened before your coma?”

“Nothing that you haven’t told me.” He answered.

“Ah, this isn’t good. Maybe these might jog your memory.” From within the folder, the doctor extracted two pictures. He took a short look at them, then shifted one to overlap the other slightly. The doctor held them up to Travis.

“Remember anything now?” the doctor asked.

As the doctor turned away, Travis stopped him and took the photos. The one on the right had a picture of him and a girl having to what seems to be a romantic picnic. The traditional quilt spread out on the grass, alongside the basket for carrying foods. They were sitting under a tree, gazing up at the fireworks in the night sky.

The girl he was with had purple hair. She was wearing a sleeveless top as well as a skirt with leggings. She held Travis’s hand.

On the other picture is what seemed to be some sort of family portrait. No adults were present, but he was in the middle, standing in front of a brown-haired greaser fellow. On the left was the girl from the previous picture; on the right was a blonde wealthy looking kid with a ginger haired cyborg, at least that’s the most accurate description due to his bionic arm. The rest of the picture was overlapped by the other.

Travis revealed the remaining part of the picture. Two black haired kids were present. One had long hair and donned a green and yellow striped shirt. The other had short hair, a scar over the right eye, wearing a black coat; he held up one hand in the V sign, signifying Victory.

Travis turned over the picture. On the back, written in red marker, was:

_ Good Luck Travis! _

-Meryl, Floyd, Zack, Claus, ~~~~~

The other two names were smudged out.

“I feel like I’ve seen these names before.” Travis reported. “As well as these people in the photos. I just don’t know where.”

“I believe you’ll remember in due time. There is no point in straining yourself further. Try to get some rest. I need to arrange something with the head administration.”

The doctor bowed slightly before leaving the room. Travis observed the room. He couldn’t remember the last time when he was in the hospital, or even a time when he was in a hospital. To his left, a curtain obscured the sight of what seemed to be another patient bed. Two feet crashed into the ground and began walking. The patient revealed himself, a ginger haired kid with a bionic arm and leg. “Recognize me?”

“You’re from the photo? This one, right?” Travis pointed.

“Yeah that’s me alright. Do you remember my name?” Travis shook his head. “It’s Claus.”

“Claus? Like in Santa Claus?”

“No Claus as in Commander Claus, former head of the Pigmask Army that nearly destroyed the world. That Claus.”

Travis set the photos aside. Claus took a cassette tape from his pocket. A friend of mine wanted me to let you listen to this. Now where is the cassette player?”

“Why a cassette player? Couldn’t he just have sent it to me in a voicemail?”

“Well, he likes cassette tapes and stuff, and I’m not…oh there it is!” Claus pulled the cassette player from out of the adjacent table. “I’m not gonna question his motives. Alright.”

Claus inserted the tape into the player. He pressed play and the speakers made a snapping noise before playing the actual audio.

> _Well, looks like you guys are awake. Let me congratulate you in surviving our little…predicament earlier. Now you’re probably wondering who I am or what’s going on. I’m afraid I can’t tell you my actual identity right now or risk the entire world hunting for me. Just call me Zero for right now. Travis, I’m an old friend of yours. Claus is too. So just listen to whatever he says and you’ll be fine. Now about the situation you’re in. I can’t really explain it. It’s all a bunch of universal paradox theories that’ll take years to explain. Regardless, I’ve watched you all your entire life. I know everything that’s happened between you._
> 
> _Claus once lived on a place called Nowhere Islands, brainwashed by the Pigmask Army in order to do the evil Porky Minch’s bidding. You were stopped by your brother, Lucas, and ultimately committed suicide. In another time you’ve also squabbled your life away complaining about plastic prosthetics and lived a normal life as a somewhat honest student.  Made friends with two other people and together took the world by storm. Sounds too good to be true, but now you’re here._
> 
> _Travis, you’ve come from a universe that hasn’t been perceived through the eyes of the masses yet. You, Meryl, Floyd, and Leo set out to investigate the weird occurrences of the Modern Minds. Some trick of magic happened, and you woke up in another time, attending your first day of school as Travis Windrop. You’ve landed somewhere on Porky Minch’s dartboard. That story never got a conclusion. Here you are in this dystopian mess._
> 
> _Every choice you’ve made up until now dictates your situation. And every choice from here on dictates your fate. As the possibilities of different choices are presented, the universe is divided more and more, so later that it may depict images from one of your previous incarnations. And if your choices then don’t follow what you actually did at the time, the universe wouldn’t be destroyed. A time paradox is just another future. The world you’re in is a result of paradox after paradox after paradox. It was inconceivable to my eyes at first, but now you’re here. Two boys living your lives in a war-torn world._

The speaker cracked again, indicating the end of the tape.

“So, we’re not really us?” Travis was still trying to process the whole thing. “We live in different universes, and yet we’re here. He said that this whole thing shouldn’t be happening. What does this all mean?”

“Beats me.” Claus replied. “Can’t believe he pointed out the Pigmask Army too. But what I still don’t get is the Nowhere Islands part of it. I’m pretty sure that doesn’t exist. And I wasn’t brainwashed, it was a matter of letting myself get captured so Lucas could escape.”

Travis couldn’t even remember his past. To think that he was once part of another world, fighting things called Modern Minds, and once living his life as an honest student in the next. He wondered what else was he involved in, what other stories he was a part of.

“Hey Travis.”

Travis looked over to Claus flipping through a notebook. “Ah, right here! I got word that they’re planning to sell us out. The doctors and everything. The world has fallen into a war about PSIonics. Their fate in the hands of their future masters, or their own. Anyways, I’m not gonna be some slave again. They experiment on people like you and me.”

“You and me?”

“Oh, you forgot, that’s right. You’re a PSIonic too. You’re able to use these special abilities with the power of your mind and control the flow of energy, something like that. Anyways, they exploit us for our powers and do life threatening experiments on us. Things that would kill a normal person. I’m not going through all of that shit again.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking we better get the fuck out of here.” Claus stated bluntly. “What time is it? Oh, midnight. It’s March 11th now. We better prepare quick.”

Maybe at that point in time, Travis and Claus were expecting their only competition to be the doctors and nurses about. Little did they know a third-party force was about to raid their hospital. Their adventure begins in the dystopian world, with only one goal in mind: To reclaim their memories. And if returning to their old worlds wasn’t possible, then the suppression of war was their only choice.


	2. Hospital Escape

Another memory came to fruition. Travis wasn’t sure what was happening.

The recognized that he was still a toddler. All around him were adults laughing and commenting on the activities of their children. The children, well, are being children. It was a bright day outside with a gentle breeze blowing from the southeast. Toys littered the yard after being played with or thrown at others. Seems like a paradise to a toddler.

Why wasn’t he playing with them? Toddlers should go do toddler things with other toddlers. Travis observed the surroundings carefully and realized that he was being cradled in someone’s arms. He studied the person’s face. The eyes of a genuine person, complete with a warm smile. It might seem like an innocent person at first. But he finally took notice.

_The scar on his right eye!_

“I will protect you Travis.” He reassured. “No matter what the cost, I’ll devote my life into ensuring your…everyone’s safety.”

Whoever this person was stroked Travis’s hair. He then took hold of the toddler’s right hand.

“I will not lose you again to fate.”

_Lose me again?_

Travis let out a loud yawn as he stretched. He didn’t choose to do this, but all he wanted to know was who was this person and what does he mean by “Lose him again?” As much as he wanted to ask, his vision faded away into the darkness.

.

.

.

_=+zzZZISSss+=_

.

.

.

_Dhekelia SBA Memorial Hospital, Cyprus_

_March 11th, 20XX 02:03_

Travis awoke to the sound of an explosion. He wasn’t being cradled in someone’s arms anymore. No, he was still in the hospital bed. He just wanted this nightmare to actually be a nightmare. On the other side of the room, Claus drove his heel into something, emitting a cracking noise from whatever he stomped on. The ginger bent down and retrieved a gun, taking the ammo cartridge out and observed it. He slid the barrel back to eject a bullet before sliding the ammo cartridge back in.

“Okay Travis time to move.” Claus ordered. “We have to get going now before more show out.”

“More?” Travis asked.

“Yes more. I don’t know who, but they were trying to kill you for some reason. Of course I had the honor of saving your life. We can’t waste any more time talking.”

Claus grabbed Travis’s hand and dragged him out of bed. The brunette stumbled and almost fell over, but his companion was able to keep him upright.

“Follow my lead and keep quiet.” Claus readied his gun. “You wanna get out of here alive, don’t you?”

A rhetorical question with an obvious answer. Claus took Travis by the hand and led him through the halls of the hospital.

The fire alarm was wailing. More explosions were prominent, followed by gunfire and screams of agonizing pain. It wasn’t clear who this party was or why they’re doing this. Nobody could ever hope for such disaster. As they silently trekked the halls, Travis began hoping that it was some freak nightmare. He wished for it all to end, then wake up in bed with Zack saying that it’s time for the second day for school. He wanted to be in the middle of Porky’s dartboard again, whoever he was or whatever that meant.

He wanted to be Travis Windrop again.

But maybe he wasn’t Travis Windrop. He doesn’t even remember much about himself, apart from what he’s seen in the supposed dreams. All he remembers is Travis. His name. No last name, just Travis. He had to belong to some family. He wished to encounter them soon and be done with this mess. He didn’t want any of it.

“Come on, what’s the hold up?” Claus whispered. “Oh shit, don’t come.”

Claus halted their advance as soldiers slowly marched down the hall. Some broke off into some of the other patient rooms. Gunshots could be heard slowly after. They reassembled into formation and continued their march. Travis looked back and saw another group heading this way. He nudged on Claus and pointed towards the oncoming threat.

“I have an idea.” Claus said. “Watch this, and stay close.”

Claus pulled a fragmentation grenade from out of his pocket. Probably picked it up with the gun. He cocked the pin and threw it towards the soldiers. Before they had time to react, the grenade exploded. Soldiers went flying into walls. This inevitably cause the other group to retreat and noticing this, Claus motioned to keep going.

“You just…! You killed them!” Travis exclaimed.

“Yeah don’t act like you haven’t killed either. Oh wait, yeah you forgot. Well, you’ll remember the joy of ending others eventually.”

Travis didn’t seem like the person to kill others. Judging by Claus’s response, he might’ve cause others some harm, even killing them, during the time before his coma. Now he really wanted this to be one big nightmare.

“It’s not a nightmare, it’s reality. I’ve seen you draw blood, so get used to it.” Claus stated, somehow reading his companion’s mind. “Come on, we’re almost at the lobby.”

The lobby was populated with 7 soldiers in black and grey uniforms. A pile of corpses was scattered all on the ground. The lobby itself had most of its structures destroyed, fires burned in various places.

“I’ll run interference.” Claus suggested, unscrewing the suppressor off his gun. “Wait for the right time to escape.”

Claus threw his suppressor to the far side of the room, creating a loud clinking noise. Afterwards, he fired off some shots, hitting two soldiers, before diving off the staircase. Another two soldiers rushed to the aid of their fallen comrades as the other three moved to investigate the second story. Travis descended down the side of the stairs and landed near the reception desk. Lowering his stance to a crouch, he hugged the right side of the room, trying not to be too noticeable. He hopped through an open window. Claus got wind of his escape and directed him towards an ambulance.

“You know how to drive?” Travis had to ask.

“It’s just like the simulations!” Claus responded confidently, but that didn’t reassure the brunette. He latched on his seatbelt and tightened it as much as he can. Claus shifted the ambulance in reverse and backed out of the parking space. In an instant, he shifted it into drive and rocketed off down the road.

Claus managed to drive steadily, even at the speeds he was going and the size of the road. They zipped past firetrucks and police cars.

“Why is all of this happening?” Travis asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine. Now don’t distract me, I’m driving.”

Even though the ride was bumpy, Claus lived up to his word and managed to keep them alive. They’ve escaped the area without incident, and Travis could finally feel at ease. As Claus’s driving gradually got smoother, Travis drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

_=+zzZZISSss+=_

.

.

.

"Lil' bro, wake up. Today's your first day of school!" He flicked on the light switch, nearly blinding Travis if hadn't been hidden under his blankets. How Zack managed to put on such an act of enjoyment, he'd never know.

"Yeah, yeah, five more minutes," Travis complained.

"Trav, don't be a lazy bum..." Travis could hear him moving towards the bed. "It'll be fine! I'll be there if anything goes wrong..."

"You don't know tha-" He flung off the sheets, startling the boy. The younger brother would've fell off the bed if he didn't catch him. "Zack!! You scared me!"

Zack set him upright. "Oops. Sorry Travie," he weakly laughed.

"Whatever, I'll be downstairs in a few." Travis started to dig around in boxes to find his clothes. He nodded and walked out as Travis slipped into a different outfit.

_This doesn’t look familiar._

His vision distorted himself slightly as he headed downstairs.

"Awww...look at our little man! All ready to go to school." His mom cheered.

"Now, Zack." His father was saying. "I need you to look out for Travis, okay? I don't think that ... can do it."

"Leave it to me dad!" His elder brother announced with enthusiasm.

His father was clearly mentioning someone else. But who? Why can’t he hear his name? He knew Zack existed, but who was this other person? Why couldn’t he do it?

Travis looked around. His mother was bearing a smile that can only be rivaled by the brightness of the sun. His father was talking to Zack, grabbing him by the sides of child’s arm, all the while Zack answered with happy enthusiasm.

“The Windrops are now complete. With three boys all heading off to school, there’s nothing that they can’t do!” their father declared.

_Three boys?_

“Bring it home for us boys! I know you can do it!”

Travis turned around and saw his mom. The woman gave her child a thumbs up, but that wasn’t what caught his eye. Behind his mom was another kid. Long black hair, resembled their father a little bit. He noticed Travis, chuckled a little, and winked.

“See you soon, little brother.”

The room began spinning. Travis’s vision got dizzy as he collapsed to the floor. It kept spinning faster and faster until darkness. Point blank nothingness.

_Who was that?_

.

.

.

_=+zzZZISSss+=_

.

.

.

“Hey, Travis buddy. Wake up.”

Travis opened his eyes. His vision was still dizzy from the flashback. He shook his head and saw Claus shaking him awake. He was back in this nightmare again.

“Are you okay? You look drunk.” Travis only shook his head.

“Well we’re here. The safehouse. Good chance to freshen up and change out of these hospital clothes. Come on.”

Claus helped Travis out of the ambulance. They ascended up a flight of stairs and then stopped at a wall. Claus knocked on it 7 times, five in quick succession followed by a pause, then two more times. The wall opened up, revealing a small apartment room. Claus led them inside and threw his companion onto the bed.

“Get some rest. I’m gonna go freshen up.”

Claus grabbed a towel and went to shower. Travis looked over to the bed stand and saw another cassette tape next to a cassette player. He inserted the tape and the speaker cracked.

> _The operation wasn’t a big success but at least we got what we wanted. We couldn’t anticipate the inclusion of a third party, but we had to make due. Now that MESA has been taken down, we have a new threat on our hands._
> 
> _What’s that?_
> 
> _Colton and his gang of dudes. They were planning to get into the PF business, I’ve seen it with my own eyes. Ever since Colton was ex-communicated from MESA, he sought for revenge or something like that. At one point, I think he mentioned that Shane wasn’t doing a good job as company CEO, and that running this company was bad for his mental health. And the Drama between him and the Mom 4 team, don’t forget that much. Everything spells disaster. We gotta keep our eyes peeled for anything he might do._
> 
> _And what about him?_
> 
> _Travis? Doctors said that he was in a coma because they couldn’t rouse his heart in time. Cardiac arrest or something, I don’t know. He went through a lot for this operation, and it’s good to see he’s still alive. Don’t know what I’ll do if he died._
> 
> _Well, he might come across this tape so I got to read him something. Travis, by chance you’re listening to this tape, let me tell you all about you. Your name is Travis Dreamcast. Born to a loving family of four, your parents as well as your two older brothers. The eldest brother is named Zackary Dreamcast and the middle child is named…_

Static.

> _…Currently going out with Meryl Silvestrson, beautiful girl that you stole from ME. Ahem, and you have another friend named Floyd, that’s me, and there’s this one person who’s been watching over you, well he doesn’t want to be named, so call him Zero. You also play mean baseball, never missing a chance at a home run. Win every baseball game, no matter what the team is, and colleges are eyeing you for your feats. Well they were, until the world went to war again. Fucking Shane and Colton._

The speaker cracked, signifying the end of the tape.

“Sounds like you’re living the dream.” Claus commented.

Travis turned around and saw Claus wiping his hair. He dug through the dresser for some new clothes.

“I’m not that interesting.” Travis responded modestly.

“Maybe to yourself, but I’ve heard stories about you. Always hitting the home runs. The baseball organization was even considering banning you from the Little League because you were so good.”

Travis gave him a surprised look. Claus continued as he was slipping on a new shirt.

“That’s not all. They wanted you to start playing in the Major Leagues. All the teams across the US of A already had their eyes on you. That’s big for someone your age.”

“Yeah thanks.”

Claus grinned at him before stretching. “Remember more about your life now? Like how you came to be.”

“Actually, I’ve been having these dreams. But they’re not like dreams. They’re like, flashbacks.”

Claus was clearly interested. He took a seat on the bed opposite from Travis, spinning his hand around an imaginary axis.

“Like during the ambulance ride, I woke up to my brother trying to drag me out of bed. And then something happened. It didn’t go the way it was supposed to. I was supposed to leave the house right away, but no I was stopped.”

“By who?”

“Mom and Dad cheering for our three boys. I wasn’t even aware I had another brother. I don’t even know his name, and the tape staticed before I could find out.”

Claus nodded. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed the pictures from the hospital. He pointed to the long black haired boy. “Looks like this?” Travis nodded.

“I’ve seen him a few times, but I never got his name. The fact that it’s smudged out on the back doesn’t help much.”

“My last name is Dreamcast right? You can tell me that much?” Claus nodded.

“I was around when they recorded that. Yep, you last name is Dreamcast.”

“It’s weird, because in the dream, they said my last name was Windrop.”

Claus stroked his chin for a moment, then slowly paced back and forth. He made grunts and coughed a few times. Meanwhile Travis looked at the photos again. He studied the face of his supposed third brother. He did kind of look like their father, like in the dream.

“Maybe it’s the paradoxes and the parallel universes that Zero was talking about.”

Travis looked up. If that much is true…

“Maybe your memories of another universe got mixed in with a memory of this universe. Maybe you were Windrop at one point, but at the same time, maybe you’re getting it mixed up. They probably said Dreamcast, but then with the vibe of the memory made it slowly shift, I don’t know. Maybe it’s like the Mandala Effect.”

This was clearly too much for Travis to handle.

“Well, I’ll take watch and let you get some sleep. We have to get back to the US soon.” Claus took a seat in a chair near a one sided window. “I wanna see my brother, and you might wanna find your family.”

This dystopian universe is clearly not a dream. Travis was living it, physically, with Claus as his companion. There wasn’t much he could do; he had nowhere to go, only a vagrant child in a world created through paradox after paradox. His best course of action was to stick to Claus and find his family.

_I wish I find them soon._


	3. Death and the Child

The life of a scavenger was difficult.

You never know what may happen every ticking second. You could go days until finding a scrap of bread someone threw away. Even then, it’s all moldy and disgusting. Finding good food in a fresh state was a luxury that they couldn’t afford. And for water, they drank out of the ocean, boiling the salt out of it first which doesn’t always work. You’ll have to make do with what you have. You didn’t even have a place to call home. Drifting about like aimless vagabonds, although less honorable and less chivalrous. Sometimes, you couldn’t take just wandering around for found and beg. Set aside your pride and beg. Not that you have any left when being forced into this life.

That’s the life of Ninten and Ness.

The heroes of another time, now stuck in a dystopian world with nothing more than the clothes on their back and whatever they can find on the street. An unfortunate turn of events involving a shut out between their parents caused mass despair among their family (they’re relatives). All the money spent on gambling and long nights at the bar was all for naught. Their families filed bankruptcy and they all disappeared afterwards. The two boys were all that’s left.

In the big city of Fourside, anything can happen. Anything except any hope that they can get their lives back together. They lived under an interstate bridge spanning over an abandoned road. At least, for the time being. They had a place to live, but it was far shot off from being called home. They often fought over scraps of food, but Ness always let Ninten win. The latter was very emotionally sensitive, and if he didn’t get his way, there’s no telling what he would do.

Ness had a faint memory, whether it was one or not. He was taking care of Ninten while they’re going to college. His relative was the shy one, always clingy, leading Ness to be the voice of reason or the guardian defender. Ninten wasn’t that way before, but after the shut out, the boy suffered from some case of depression and only found comfort at Ness’s side.

“I can’t really remember that memory I had.” Ness told his relative. “Only that you were acting the same way that you were now. And that we met someone named Lucas and Claus. Strange…”

Ninten said nothing, only increasing his grip around Ness.

“It never even happened. How do I remember it? How do I know about it?”

Ness wrapped an arm around Ninten. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He’s debated over suicide a few times now. He had nothing going for his life and he’s just ready to end it all. The only reason he didn’t was because of Ninten. The boy’s little heart would shatter if he saw his only friend dead. He wouldn’t be able to survive on his own, and he’ll suffer an agonizing death by hunger.

_Ninten…_

Ness’s only concern was Ninten’s safety, and he couldn’t stand the boy getting hurt. As bad as it may seem, they only have each other. Ness didn’t want to admit it, but he cared deeply for him. It seemed that way in every universe. Ness was always by Ninten’s side. He didn’t want it to change.

They both woke up to another uneventful day. The sky was still moody, and no traces of the sunlight can be seen. It had been this way since the war had started. Whether it was natural causes, spiritual causes, or just a lot of pollution from the increasing number of military convoys going in and out of the city, it made no difference to Ness. Just another day to survive.

Ninten stuck to his older relative like glue. They both wandered the city streets, praying that someone might have left an unfinished burger in the garbage can, or scraps of bread that birds didn’t eat. Anything. They walked through the red-light district, envying the lives of those more fortunate than them. They had money, cars, servants, unlimited access passes to whatever they want, but most of all…

_They had a family._

Several occasions, they would get noticed by some of the wealthy. Like anyone, they would taunt them with a few dollars or whatever they had in hand. Then they would say something like: “What insolence! I would never lend aid to someone who has chosen to fail at life! It was your choice, and now you have to live with it. You’ll receive no sympathy from me.”

“I don’t need your sympathy.” Ness spat back. “And I didn’t choose this. Not everyone has a choice. You on the other hand…you just had to be born rich. Born into a life where everything is handed to you with nothing expected in return. Not me. I have to live day by day with nothing. Nothing! You try that for once. Live out on the streets with nothing given to you.”

If he could, Ness would beat him to a pulp right now.

Another day without so much as wasted candy. They were both starving, and the last time they ate was three days ago. That meal was one whole slice of bread. Ninten was crying because Ness made claims to split it. So in the end, Ninten got the whole slice, and Ness was left to suffer with agonizing pain of hunger. Afterwards, the younger relative would ask him if he was okay. Not one to show weakness, Ness nodded. Secretly though, he couldn’t bear the pain of not eating for another day. He might die at this rate, and Ninten will live on. That’s the last thing he wanted to happen. Life couldn’t get much worse for the both of them, but it was about to take an eventful turn.

As the two scavengers were sleeping through the night, someone knocked on their makeshift shelter, stirring both boys awake. Through the opening came a well-dressed kid with blonde hair. He didn’t look imposing, but his posture indicated that he meant business. He eyed them both in the darkness of the shelter, using whatever moonlight he can to study their features.

“Do I have Nessly and Ken? Is that you two?”

Ness looked up. “Who’s asking?”

“I’m asking. I heard all about the shut in with your families and well, now I’m here.” The blonde boy kneeled down. “This isn’t some business proposition; I just want to help.”

“Well we don’t need help from you, you jerk.”

“Jerk? What was that for?”

“We don’t need help from rich kids. I bet you’re just taunting us. I bet.”

“Why would I taunt you? Your well being is in my best interests.”

“Best interests? Oh, so you’re gonna be that way huh? Listen to me, blondie, I don’t like you. Just coming in to ask to help. Does it look like we need help? It is people like you that disgust me. You’ve never known what it means to lose everything so close to you, lose everything you’ve known and loved. You’ve been spoiled all your life. We don’t have anything. Just…go! Scram!”

The blonde was taken back by the brash response. A tear formed in his right eye. He wiped it and stood up. “Sorry…I’m really sorry. I just…”

As the blonde left, Ness yelled after him. “You’re not sorry! You never were! You just want to brag about how much money you got, brag about it all! ‘hey look at what I have and you don’t!’ I know your people all too well. You’re just a stain. A fucking stain!”

The blonde paused for a brief moment. He then covered his face and began running.

Ninten nudged at Ness. “That was mean.” He said.

“Well, he was probably gonna use us for some freak experiment. He doesn’t want to help us.” Ness replied. “I’m not gonna take any chances.”

Ninten got up. “I thought you were better than this. I thought…”

Ninten stormed out of the shelter, leaving Ness no choice but to go and follow him. They saw the blonde leaning on one of the column supporting the highway, talking on the phone. Ness caught up to Ninten, who only pointed. Ness used PK Telepathy to sneak into the boy’s head and listen in.

“They didn’t want my help.”

_Why not?_

“Apparently…I don’t know what it feels like to lose everything. I’m just another rich kid to them. Someone who’s…” The kid began crying. “Someone who’s…never experience loss in their life. Why does everyone think this way about me. First I lose my best friend, and then I get waved off by two kids I want to help. I just…

_It’s alright Floyd. Take your time._

“I’m sorry. I was a bad person for the job. I couldn’t carry it through…”

_Don’t say that about yourself. You know as well as I do what loss is. I lost him to fate a couple of times. I lose everyone to fate. All I have left is you three, because you’ve stuck with me paradox after paradox after paradox. And you know it. Don’t let this get you down, just go try again._

Floyd nodded. “Thank you…” He slid down the column and sat on the ground. He started crying again.

“What did you hear, Ness?” Ninten ask.

Ness hesitated. He didn’t want Floyd’s help, but he also didn’t want to give Ninten the wrong idea. “Nothing. Just nothing.”

This response didn’t stop Ninten. He rushed after Floyd. Ness let out an annoyed sigh and chased after him. The younger relative stopped just before Floyd and kneeled down. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Go away…” he muttered.

“Was Ness mean to you? Did he hurt you?”

Floyd only nodded. He sobbing got progressively quieter, but it was still there. “Why are you here?”

“I hope Ness didn’t upset you. Are you okay?”

Floyd shook his head as Ness finally caught up. The blonde tried to avoid all eye contact with him. Ninten urged Ness to apologize, and after a period of silence, he finally did.

“I…I just wanted to help. Yeah, sure maybe I’m a spoiled rich kid, but I know how it feels like to have everything taken away from me.”

“Your one-million-dollar car and private jet doesn’t count.” Ness spat.

“Will you just shut the fuck up?!” Floyd gritted his teeth and grabbed the sides of his arms. “I bet you don’t know anyone in your life who’s died.”

“I know plenty.”

“What about died to suicide, huh? He just died without any…any word or any goodbyes or anything! GAH! You don’t know how it feels…someone you care for to die. And after time and time again, I couldn’t save my closest friend. And now here I am, trying to save someone…someone who doesn’t even want me around.”

Ninten sat down. “Are you okay?”

“If you don’t want my help, fine. Just go. Leave me alone.”

“Okay bye!” Ness said enthusiastically, but Ninten didn’t leave.

“And what if we did want your help.” Ninten asked.

Floyd sniffed his nose. “I would’ve taken you home with me. Give you a nice bed to sleep in, food to eat, a chance to take a shower and wear new clothes. My friend, he… he told me about you two, how you’ve saved the world from an extra-terrestrial being, but now you’re hear suffering. I…We just want to see you safe and well. That’s it.”

Ninten looked over at Ness. “He just wants to help. Come on, Ness. We need his help.”

“No we don’t.” The older relative replied. “I’m perfectly fine the way our life is right now.”

“Ness, if we keep going like this, we might not last much longer.”

Ninten was right. They didn’t have much choice. They could keep living off of nothing or be taken in. By the way Floyd is behaving, he seemed genuine in his word. Ness hated to admit it, but this is their only chance of survival.

“Fine.” He finally responded. “But if you do some funny business, then you’ll be sorry.”

Floyd’s expression didn’t change much. He only stood up and motioned for them to follow.


	4. A Twist of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a reason before, but now I do. The story was supposed to take a lighter turn after the last chapter, but no. It's now gonna take a turn for the worse, story wise and me wise.

The future that everyone dreamed of never became a reality. Instead, Pleiades was thrown into a Civil War between East and West.

It all boiled down to one simple Congress meeting regarding the rights and responsibilities of Psionics. One side of the house declared that they should be entitled to Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness, as stated in the US Constitution. The other side struck down the beliefs of their founding fathers, instead the fate of the Psionics rests in the hands of the people. Although the topic was never mentioned, the faction that went to become the Confederate States were arguing for slavery to advance their own benefits. Psionics were anything but human, and should be treated as property.

The topic sparked serious debate inside the legislative branch, which expanded into the executive and judicial branch and eventually reaching the entire public. It was at this point where the common folk began to take sides in the matter. As time progressed on, Pleiadeans began to split further and further apart. One nation became two. Constant warfare lingered at the borders of the divided nation, endangering the lives of everyone.

But in the end, everyone was willing to die for their ideals, even if their ideals are outlandish or doesn't match with our own.

_At least they all had a cause to die for._

.

.

.

_=+zzZZISSss+=_

.

.

.

> _Now here’s the latest in world news. On March 11 th, 20XX, the Dhekelia SBA Memorial Hospital was the victim of a raid by a Private Force. The lives of over 200 patients were taken either through suicide or being shot, alongside another 50 lives were affiliates of the attackers. US Interpol as well as members of CENTO are looking into the attack, and trying to figure out a motive as well as identifying the hostile force. _
> 
> _Furthermore, two patients have gone missing from the hospital without a trace. If you have any information regarding the whereabouts of these two, please call Interpol immediately at the toll free number below. Their names were Travis Dreamcast and Claus Ryujin. Again, any information on their whereabouts, call the toll free number below._
> 
> _Now in military and politics. A new Private Military Company dealing in contracting work and entering into the arms trade. They call themselves_ Wavebond _and is a US based company. They’ve recently formed after the downfall of MESA and is now looking to lend their services in proxy conflicts and engage in diplomatic relations._

Lucas listened intently. He remembered his friend Zero mentioning this at one point, and then speculating that Wavebond was doing more than the average PMC was.

“There’s no money to be found in the arms trade, no information trade is where it’s at.” Zero once said. “Something is up, and we might be in danger.”

Lucas was never shy of danger; he had gone through a lot to save his homeland from the Pigmask Army by pulling the Seven Needles. There was a flash of light, and now he was here in this dystopian future with all of his memories from his previous life intact. He had won a life for himself to use or cast away as he saw fit, yet he didn’t prevent the calamity that was tearing the world apart.

While his parents were away commanding the Union Army through their civil war, Lucas joined his friend Zero in his own PMC, and learned all about the information trade; from blackmail to propaganda, any sort of manipulation of information to favor an individual or a group, there was big money to be made. All the while, Lucas was able to learn more about the predicament he was in and created theories, pinning things on a corkboard with many different colored stings. After the recent information of Wavebond, he speculated that they were secretly was in the information trade, and might use the art of terror and propaganda in order to take the world.

Lucas didn’t have enough information to make accusations, but it was a start.

He sat in the dinner table, watching several news stations in order to get caught up in the latest of bloodshed and pointless murder. It was inevitable, and there was nothing to be done about it. The least he could do was worry about his brother’s safety, but knowing that he was able to be revived as a mechanical chimera, he should be fine. But the name Travis Dreamcast was the one that got his attention. He’s felt like he’s heard that name before.

> _"Also what kind of name is Windrop anyways? It sounds like some 15-year-old gay blonde girl guy made it up." Ness paused. "Not talking about you. Sorry if that came out wrong."_
> 
> _Lucas had a lot of questions, but all he could point out is that the description was oddly specific._
> 
> _"It might be, who knows. All I know that his actual last name was Dreamcast. Travis Dreamcast. He just popped out of nowhere and all the sudden he's the best. Seems pretty suspicious to me."_
> 
> _"Okay Ness, you're sounding to sound like my dad." The blonde joked. Ness just chuckled._

“That’s right.” Lucas said to himself. “I remember talking about him with a person named Ness. We were in class or something, and then the teacher said something about a syllabus.”

Lucas looked around. He was certain that the classroom event with Ness never happened. He only has a faint idea of who the boy was; their family shut in was big in the Union newspapers and he mysteriously disappeared. That was all he knew, but apparently Zero had gotten wind of his whereabouts and sent someone to help.

Regardless, Lucas hoped to figure something out, a solution to his problems. The problem was that he didn’t know what the problem was, and that’s a problem.

His father, Flint, finally came downstairs and sat at the dinner table with his son. “You hear about the hospital?”

Lucas nodded.

“I have faith in Claus. Maybe he took that Travis kid along with him. He always finds a way to come back to us, and he’ll be saving that friend of his too.”

“Let’s not talk about that. What about Wavebond?”

“Poor old Colton Waters never knew what he was talking about. Killed a bird, now he’s head of his own gang, looking to take over the world. He shouldn’t be taken lightly. What are you thinking?”

“Nothing, just heard Zero talking about it. Said that it’s the perfect chance to get revenge, but he shouldn’t rush it. He wants to manipulate the World Order against Wavebond and drive them insane.”

“That kid is really getting his hands dirty.”

“He doesn’t really want it any other way. The perfect act of revenge. No justice, no benevolence.”

Flint shifted in his chair and looked down at the empty space in front of him. He cupped his hands together and sighed. “That kid really is something.”

“He means well.”

Flint shook his head. “I hope so. He’s your friend.”

Another awkward silence filled the room, Lucas continued watching the news and Flint was just sitting there. Hinawa finally came downstairs and silently prepared the omelets. The storm outside didn’t help the mood either, and the fact that they were currently losing a civil war was just inconceivable.

The next half hour was silent. The omelets were cold and nobody had even taken a bite. Lucas didn’t know what his parents were thinking, but at least he was concerned for Claus. It had been a couple of years since they’ve last seen each other. They were both being chased down by Porky Minch and his Pigmask Army. In turn, Claus had to get himself captured to buy enough time for Lucas to escape. The last he heard from the older twin was “I’m gonna do something big. Stay safe Lucas.” Nine months later, no word back. Not even something that says that he’s alright, or that he made it out alive.

"Lucas, are you there?" his father asked.

The blonde was picking at his omelette with his fork, but never found the motivation to actually take a bite out of it. He just wanted to do this long enough so that he could be sent back to his eternal solitude.

"Lucas, I know it's hard dealing with the past. But moping in your room isn't going to solve anything." his mom scolded softly. "Why don't you ever go outside or something? Play with your friends or, just frolic in those sunflower fields that you always go to?"

"It's late, it's raining, everyone hates me. Besides, isn't there a war you should be fighting?"

Lucas's parents exchanged worried looks at one another. An awkward silence filled the air, but it was his mom who found the courage to speak.

"The front lines are being pushed back day by day. Eventually, it'll reach us here in Tazmily. I just want you to cherish the moments you have here. There's always the chance where it could all just disappear."

"Yeah I know." Lucas sighed. "It's not like I'll be remembered as a hero or anything."

"Well you ain't going to be a hero sitting in your room all day." his father brandished.

"Whatever dad. I'm going back to my room." Lucas rose from the chair and marched upstairs to his room. As harsh as it may sound, the blonde was right. Only he remembered saving the world from Porky Minch. When he tried to bring it up in conversation, people would just wave it off as a wild dream. He was a complete nobody in this world, and whatever he does can’t change that.

He set the laptop on his desk and opened it. Besides Claus, one thing still bothered his mind. Travis Dreamcast. He opened up a secret connection with Zero and asked.

_He’s the key to everything._ Zero only responded.

“What do you mean the key to everything?” Lucas pushed further.

_I mean, he’s the one who’s gonna get us out of this mess and back into a normal life. He doesn’t know it now, but soon._

“Yeah but who is he?”

_I can’t tell you everything, but what I can say is that he was a pivotal role in our operation nine months back. He’s also a friend of mine. Remember when I talked about the possibilities of alternate universes and paradoxes?_

“Yes.”

_He’s forgotten everything. From defeating the Modern Minds, to his role in your normal college/high school life. Hell, I think at one point he mentioned your name. The Lucas that saved the world from the Pigmask Army. He probably knows who you are, at least during one time. It’s hard to keep up with everything that’s happening._

“Do you know anything about Claus?”

_He’s with Travis right now, and they’re both fine._

Satisfied with the answer, Lucas thanked his friend and switched off the connection. He pulled out his notebook and started sketching things and connecting them with lines with little captions. He then went to the corkboard and posted more things.

He added Travis Dreamcast to the corkboard, and drew a connection with Wavebond with a little question mark on the string. He then connected Travis with Zero and his company with the note that they were friends once.

Based purely on speculation, Lucas theorized that since Travis had forgotten everything and that he was in Zero’s interests, then maybe Travis had some sort of partnership or relationship with Wavebond. The only thing that came to mind was maybe Travis once knew Colton at one point, and served under MESA and Wavebond at one point before the “operation” nine months ago. Travis must have had insider knowledge of Wavebond, and it might be key to silencing them for good. There’s also the possibility of Travis knowing Zero, which hugely contradicts the theory of Travis and Wavebond. Regardless of the relation, they’re all connected somehow. And with little evidence backing his accusations, Lucas clearly couldn’t make a move.

_If only Claus was here. He’d probably help._


	5. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a happy chapter, but I ended up adding some angst in there. Not that anyone I know ever reads this. It's all just a big revenge fest that I write to antagonize people without them finding out. And if they do, I'm not sorry.

_You’re right about one thing Travis. I don’t care about humanity._

Travis was in an empty void. Surely it was a dream, but who was this person in front of him?

_However, I have taken an interest in you. You have skill that far exceeds that of any person I’ve ever met. Hence the reason you’re able to see me now._

“Even then, if you don’t care about humanity, then why me huh? You’re just like the rest of the gods. Only wishing death upon everyone. Why can’t you learn to love?”

_I put myself into the shoes of a human. The next thing I knew, nobody wanted me around. Nobody ever loved or cared for me. I was abandoned like a mutt. Humanity is doomed to fail._

“Well maybe you did something to upset them?”

_Do not tell me what I did and didn’t do!_

“Yep, angsty teenage fit again. I’ve seen it all the time. Colton and Tol was right. You’re really just a big sack of shit. Nothing but a liar and an attention whore.”

_Die._

Gunshots. The deity in front of Travis came into view, falling to his knees. A hood obscured his facial features. Blood leaked out of his abdomen.

“You’re so naïve.”

Another person came into view. He had a birdlike domino mask and donned a black surcoat. Smoke still exhaled from his gun.

“Travis, do me a favor and go. I’ll see you again, I promise. We’re friends right?”

Without thought, Travis nodded. He got up and ran off into the empty void.

“You’ve interfered…again. Damn you…”

“Surprised to see me Nullus? I take it you want revenge for destroying your universe and putting this one in its stead. That part I understand, but what purpose do you have for Travis?”

“Go to hell Izayoi.”

“I am hell.”

Nullus mustered up his strength and met eye to eye with Izayoi. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the masked deity. Even as he struggled to look his foe in the face, he still couldn’t bear the pain of blood.

“All you wanted was attention. You wanted to be the center of the universe. You wanted everyone to love you. Well I did too at one point. It didn’t work out. Everyone branded me a liar that deserved to die, and yet here I am stuck in the endless loop of immortality. You’ve had it better than me, always trying his best to make friends with a smile and an unsoiled reputation. Me, it’s too late. I’ve already failed at everything, so the only thing I can do now is protect those I want to protect. Even if that means murder.”

“You’re going down…I’ll kill you.”

“You honestly think you can kill me with pure steel?”

Nullus fired his gun at Izayoi’s chest. The masked deity stumbled, but shrugged off the bullet. He looked Nullus dead in the eyes as he pointed the gun at his head.

“No one will stand in my way.”

.

.

.

_=+zzZZISSss+=_

.

.

.

“It’s a pretty strange dream if you ask me. I’ve read a book about something like this. Izayoi is the Creation Deity of this world, but whether or not he wanted it to fall into this big mess is unclear.” Claus explained.

“It wasn’t like any other dream I’ve had before.” Travis replied.

“Regardless, did you enjoy the flight?”

The boys were in the USA after taking a plane that Claus had arranged a few days earlier. Thankfully there was no war, only protests and riots in the streets. The sky was as dark as ever, and no sunlight came through the iron curtain of clouds to embrace the earth. Visibility was bad, even during the supposed daytime.

“Well, now that we’re in the US of A, any idea where your folks may be?”

_Think, Travis, think!_

Claus did not try to rush his companion. Travis began pacing back and forth, tapping his forehead with the side of his index finger. He muttered “Berlin.”

“Berlin? That’s in Germany. I think you mean Belring. We’ll go check there first.”

They both hopped on a train bound for Belring. Upon arrival, the city itself wasn’t anything too spectacular. The majority of it was still nature, and none of the buildings were special in design. Houses were scattered about the hillside. A place expected to be bright and lively, it certainly wasn’t that way. Very few people wandered the streets as the arid wind blew posters about.

Claus grabbed a hold of one of the posters. He observed its contents, then exchanged glances between it and Travis.

 _Missing! Travis Dreamcast_  
Last seen: March 11 th, 20Xx  
If found, please return to the Dreamcast Residence on Star Hill

“Star Hill? That’s over there.” Claus pointed to a hill with a few houses. “It has the best view of any place in Belring.”

They roamed the streets and up the hillside, crossing a bridge along the way. From this high up, Travis always thought to himself that Belring looked like a recently abandoned ghost town. He had no memories of this place, but imagined that it was quite happy back in the day.

Claus opened the door to the Dreamcast house. Inside was a tall, athletic looking adult talking to a much shorter blonde kid. They soon noticed their unsubtle arrival.

“Oh, speak of the devil. Hi Claus!” The blonde chimed. “You brought Travis too?”

Travis eyed the older adult. Observing his facial features, Travis had come to a conclusion. He nudged at Claus for the pictures and cross referenced them.

“Floyd.” Travis said pointing to the blonde. “And he’s Zack.”

“Travis…do you remember who I am?” Zack asked.

“I just said you’re Zack. By chance are you my brother?”

Zack nodded. He embraced his youngest sibling. “I missed you so much…”

“I don’t remember anything.” Travis admitted. “But I’m sure we’ve had some good times.”

Floyd and Claus looked at the two. The latter shrugged, sparking a chuckle from the former.

“I’d never know what’s like to have a sibling.” Floyd commented. “I bet this happens often.”

“Yeah well. I have to go see my little brother so…catch you on the flip side.”

The two quietly exited the house while Travis was still wrapped in Zack’s arms.

“Mom and Dad will be so happy to see you when they get back. If they ever get back.”

“If?”

Zack wiped his face. “They’re looking for our brother Chase. He’s the middle child. Do you remember?”

“No I don’t.”

“I didn’t expect you to. Here, let me make us something to eat and we can catch up on old times.”

Nothing could’ve made Travis happier than this.

.

.

.

_=+zzZZISSss+=_

.

.

.

Lucas stroked his chin.

His corkboard was messier than ever. There were objects littered about with no definite structure. He had plans to take it all down and redo it, but laziness overcame him. He fell into his chair in anguish. He fidgeted with his fingers and stared awkwardly at the wall.

“I need a break.” Lucas said to himself.

He went downstairs into the vacant living room. His parents were out at an important war council and won’t be back for a few days. Lucas thought it was good to have time to himself, thinking about the memories he had. The last thing he remembered was pulling the final needle. There was a flash of light, and he awoke to the sound of Claus screaming. After experiencing it for the first time, he did not want to remember it again. He’s been avoiding his father because of it.

His thoughts were interrupted with the door opening. Footsteps could be heard; a metallic thunk followed by a rubber thunk. “Honey! I’m home!”

Lucas knew that voice anywhere. It was his own, but slightly more mature.

“Claus!”

The elder twin jumped on top of his little sibling as they both toppled to the floor.

“I missed you so much, you lemon! You wouldn’t believe what I went through this year!”

“I’m just glad you’re back. Alive and well.” Lucas said.

Claus rubbed the back of Lucas’s head. “You’ve been well?”

“I’m managing.”

“Well, I’m here to stay this time, so if you need to talk about anything, I’m here for you.”

“Well, there is something. But it can wait until later. Let’s just relax for now.”

Claus threw Lucas onto the couch and leapt onto it besides him. He flicked on the TV and turned to the local news station with a breaking news broadcast.

> _The project formerly known as Mother 4 has disbanded. MESA has recently filed for bankruptcy, eliminating them from the arms race. What remains is the former members of the program and the organization. Most of the remnants have decided to align themselves with PMC Commander Colton Waters of Wavebond. Others have established smaller companies, including one named “Coming soon”, ran by a multitude of members. All these companies have officially “killed the albatross”, making them an official company in the war economy. Their first moves in the ongoing dystopian world has yet to be seen._
> 
> _A follow-up on the events at Dhekelia SBA Memorial Hospital in Cyprus. Interpol has established that the one who orchestrated the attack on the hospital was none other than MESA, based on the evidence we’ve gained so far. However, a motive still remains unclear. Two patients are still missing: Travis Dreamcast and Claus Ryujin. If anyone has any information on these two, please call the toll-free number below._

“It almost felt like it was just yesterday.” Claus wrapped his arms around Lucas’s head and pulled him close. “I’ll be sure to tell you about it. You’re gonna like it.”

.

.

.

_=+zzZZISSss+=_

.

.

.

“Lucas, are you sure it wasn’t a dream?”

The younger twin nodded. He had just explained everything that he remembered, crying through the second sequence.

“I didn’t expect that. And you said I stabbed him afterwards?”

Lucas nodded again.

“I wouldn’t want to live in that universe. Somehow you remember living in it. All I remember is being captured, turned into a commander in the Pigmask Army, big operation with Zero, and now here we are.”

“I’d imagine not.” Lucas reassured. “Just thinking about it makes me worried about you.”

Claus shook his head. “I can take care of myself, thank you very much. And if dad really did that to me, I’d do more than just stab him.”

“No you won’t.”

Claus paused. “Well…I uh-”

“Just sit down.”

Claus took a seat at the dinner table. Lucas stared at his hands, trying to think about what to say next.

“What do you make of the sky, Lucas? You talked to Zero before right? Shouldn’t he know something.”

“I know he does, but he’s being stubborn about it.”

Claus shrugged. “I guess it can’t be helped. I like the kid, I really do, but sometimes he can be a handful.”

“Is he still bent on getting Travis to love him?”

“More like trying to keep him alive. That’s where we come in.”

Lucas shook his head. “If beaming us to this universe with death and war is his way of trying to save Travis, then I don’t know what to expect.”

Claus shrugged. “I guess that’s what desperation does to you.”

.

.

.

_=+zzZZISSss+=_

.

.

.

“You’ll be back eventually to fight. That’s just the way it is.”

Izayoi lowered his gun. Staring at Nullus’s body, he chuckled.

“The loss of life is of no concern to me. Especially yours. I agree, humanity is doomed. But we both have different agendas. I intend to protect those I know and love, and you just seek destruction. Hence the reason why you’ve failed at maintaining a universe. Of course I didn’t fare any better; just look at the mess I’ve created just to save one person. Still though, I’m not constantly complaining about salvation.”

Silence.

“Like you I have no love for Mother 4, or anything that has to do with it. Unlike you though, I intend to do something about it, not coax a stranger into joining my glorious cause.

Izayoi stepped back and forth, kicking imaginary dust.

“You’ve fallen; I’ve fallen even further. The life of an average human being does not concern me. Therefore, I will do everything I can to cause mayhem and destruction while still protecting my friends. But I’m not going to do that talking to your rotting corpse. Where are your pawns?”

From the darkness ran out two people. They crowded around Nullus, crying “Master!” and trying to wake the deity up.

“VIncent and Dustin. Of course it be you two.”

The boys looked at Izayoi.

“I remember you two from the Coming Soon company. Loveable, lively group you are.”

“Nix.” Joseph muttered. “You shot him. Why exactly?”

“He’ll come back. I just needed him to shut up.” Izayoi put his hands into his pocket. “From now on, you serve me.”

William rose up. “I wanna be called Claus!”

“No. Just…I’ll call you Will. I have to scheme, let’s go.”

The boy obeyed the deity. They’ve walked off into the darkness of the void.


End file.
